Art & Pranks
by LoriMoonstar
Summary: AU: Voldemort and the wars never happened. Igraine is a child when she discovers she has magic. She needs to take care of her baby brother, go to Hogwarts and do well with her studies. Then she meets Fred and love blossoms. The rest... well you'll have to read to find out!
1. Intro

**Summary: in a AU where the two wars never happened, my OFC discovers her magic, start Hogwarts and needs to take care of her little brother. Than her life twines with Fred's and a new love grows.**

**A.N: new story for me. As of mow the project is to write around the 25 chapters. the first 5 are already done and being revised. changes could be made, 'cause for now I have jotted down the plot, but if the Muses strikes me...Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**ART AND PRANKS**

**Introduction**

This story is a complete AU in wich Voldemort never existed and Tom Riddle became Lord Slytherin and an influential political figure.

Magical sociey is based on the Old Ways, but the Ministry is trying to brush the off to accomodate Muglle belifs so that the majority of Muggleborns may feel more part of their world and stop going back to the mundane side to live and work. This of course is not really appreciated by the oldest, more traditional families.

ABOUT THE OLD WAYS:

I took inspiration by other fics and some very general knowledge about paganism and Wicca. I didn't research in detail, so it's very possible that i will write something wrong. But the point of this story is not describe Wiccan beliefs. I just took inspiration to create an alternative, completely fictional culture. What I write is exactly as it should be to give the story the atmosphere I planned, so please just go with the flow.

The same is valid for Japanese references: they could be right or not, buti if it is wrong it's done intentionally and not as a mean to criticize or insult.

So I hope nobody is offended. And if you are strictly canon and reality stickers, this is not the right story for you, sorry.

ABOUT THE CHARACTERS:

There may be variation of ages.

Bill, Charlie, Fred and George are Prewitt in my story, specifically the sons of Gideon, Fabian and their bonded Isadore Vasey. I have nothing against the Weasley, but I wanted to try something different.

My OFC is Igraine Duo Maxwell-Yuy. The name was chosen because I like how it sounds and even if i based her description on the Gundam Wing's character the similarities end there. The same applies to her brother Heero Alan Maxwell-Yuy. This is not a crossover!

Obviously I don't own anything. Whatever you recognize was not created by me. And i don't gain money or fame or whatever by writing this fic. Now onto the story


	2. Chapter 1: Lost in Dublin

Lost in Dublin

Igraine, age 9

The little girg sniffed. She had gotten lost, she was going to be in so much trouble with Miss 'O Manley. She looked around the little alleyway with the old shops: she didn't know where to go. It wasn't really her fault, was it? She was still new in Dublin, Heero and she had been moved in the little orphanage only two weeks before! And she couldn't know in advance that the mass of people going for lunch would have separeted her from the group and swiped her along and away from the Museum that was their goal.

Igraine sniffed again and tried to push her tears back down her throat. She wanted Daddy, but he had died a month prior with Mother, leaving her all alone to take care of little Heero who was only three months old. Maybe… maybe if she had been in the car with them her special gift would have saved them. Of course Mother would have gotten angry and she'd try to bring her back to Grandad's friend to push the demon out of her, and that would have made Daddy scream and shout about bigots, but they would be _here _and she could have been hugged by Daddy. And she wouldn't have to be strong for Heero, she could still cry! She wouldn't have to fear that some mean people would steal her baby brother away! Why had they to go and take other people's children home with them, anyway? Heero was hers, they couldn't have him!

"Are you okay, little one?" a kind elderly gentleman asked from the door of a bookshop.

She shaked her head and lost her battle with the treacherous tears. With a sob she approached the old man.

"I'm lost. I-I was going to-to the Mu-Museum but… but…"She was picked up.

"Shush, little one. You stay right here in my shop now, tell me your name and who to call for you and we'll wait for them to come for you, yeah? First rule when getting lost: find a safe place to wait. If you continue move around, you risk missing the search party, ehn?"

He put her on a stool behind the cashier, and even if the tears kept coming she had to look around. The room was so tall, and so full of books: she had never seen so many books together. Daddy would have loved it!

The old man noticed her awe and chuckled. "Do you like books?"

She nodded. "Hai. Daddy read with me everyday."

"Well, what about you tell me your name, lassie. I'm Paul, by the way, good old Paul."

"Igraine Maxwell-Yuy, sir."

"Just Paul, little one, I'm not as old as that." he laughed.

"Ok, Mr Paul."

"So where were you going before? And who with?"

"To the Museum. And with all the other kids of the Heaven Orphanage and Miss 'O Manley and Sister Mary."

"Very well. Wait here while I call the Police to help us, ok? Then we'll search for a book for you to pass time with. I don't really cater to kids, but oh well, we'll surely find something to entertain you."

Igraine nodded and continued to look at all the different books. She hoped Miss 'O Manley and Sister Mary would not be too mad at her.

After calling the local Police Station, explaining the situation and being assured that they would contact the orphanage and send somebody to pick her up, Mr Paul had her following him between bookcases earching for a book that she could read.

A little book in one of the lowest shelves cought her attention. She reached for it and took it out. It was old, with jellowed, dusty pages and faded, unreadable golden title on the blue leather cover. It called to her: it felt important and right, she just knew it.

"What have you got there?"

"I don't know, but I like it Mr Paul! May I read it?"

"Uhm, let's see. Oh, The Magic of Earth and Moon. Yes, it's safe enough, I'd say. It's like a fairytale for adults: it explains what people who believed in magic did a lot of time ago, you know? All stuff of fantasy but it is a nice read and not too complicated. If you have questions feel free to ask, yes?"

She gasped: magic! She didn't know there were real books on magic. Maybe it would explain why and how she could do the strange things that Mother was so angry about! Daddy had always called her his 'Magic baby girl' so magic had to be true. Her Daddy really was always right: he knew everything!

She hugged the book to her chest, scurring back to the stool so she could start reading it. The letters were a bit faded and squiggly so it took a bit for her to understand them, but after a couple of try and with the help of Mr Paul, she got used to them.

Igraine was quickly absorbed by the written words and how it seemed that the world was layered with different currents of energy lines that influenced all living creature, and how some fortunate people could harness (Mr Paul told her that it meant 'use') this energy to ply (apparently it was the same as 'change') reality at their wish. It was understandable, than, that she was startled by the arrival of Sister Mary and a policeman and also a bit disappointed.

The nun hurried over to her and started fussing. Igraine was very relieved to see that the woman was not angry. But she felt a pang of sadness at the idea of having to leave the book behind.

It had to be very easy to see, because Mr Paul winked at her.

"Keep it, little one. So you can remember me, aye?" he said.

"Really? I can? Oh, thank you, thank you so much Mr! I love it!" she hugged hima round the middle, too happy to be shy.

Sister Mary smiled. "That's very kind of you, sir. And we also have to thank you for helping igraine and call us. I could at least pay for the book."

"Oh no. Not at all! That book has been collecting dust on my shelves for decades. It's no great loss and the child likes it!" he waved away the nun's concernes.

It was with many thanks that they bid goodbye to the shopkeeper and reunited with the other part of their grOup, who had just finished their excurtion at the Museum. That night, though, before going to sleep, Igraine made sure to read the first chapter of the book to her dozing little brother under the amused gaze of Sister Mary. She just knew the book would change her life and teach her about magic. She couldn't wait to finish it!


	3. Chapter 2: Absorbing knowledge

2. Absorbing knowledge

Igraine, age 9

It had been five months since she had gotten lost in Dublin, met Mr Paul and was gifted with the book that became one of her most treasured possessions. She had read it cover to cover a dozen of times and she had memorized all the important things like the days in wich magical energies were stronger and required celebrations, basic and more indepht cleansing rituals, simple spells, meditation tecniques and the importance of Grimoires and how to create one.

The meditation exercices described in the third chapter had helped her a lot and she could now feel the magical core inside her with just a little struggle, while she hadn't even known that it was there before! She also noticed that since she had started cleansing the nursery with a ritual involving lavander and a white candle, Heero fussed less and he started to sleep the night through when she had attached over his crib a dreamcatcher she has slaved on for weecks.

Now she really wished she could start her own Grimoire so that she could start recording all of her (and Heero's) progresses. The only problem was that she didn't have a blank book, nor could she afford one. It's not as if she could use a simple notebook for something so important!

The solution came in the form of Sister Mary. The motherly nun was, in absolute, her favourite person in the orphanage. She was always so gentle and caring. Oh, don't get her wrong all the employees there were good people, but they were also always too busy to really get to know the children on a personal level. And when they could, they always felt as if keeping their distance. On the other side Sister Mary had no problem with opening her heart to them. She was not only _working _with them, she was loving them and being a friend.

It had been Sister Mary to realize how much she wanted an empty book. When asked why that was so, she had told the trurh to Miss 'O Manley, Miss Josie and Sister Mary, but only Sister hadn't laughed at her or patted her head. She instead had gone and gifted her a beautiful red leather bound book who contained five hundred pages for Christmas.

She was so exited! She planned to wait untill the first day of the new year to purify both herself, Heero and the red book. After the ritual she could start writing the first chapter and infuse the tome with her essence. She would also add some spells to protect it from water, fire and to prevent the ink from fading away with time. She couldn't wait!

One afternoon, though, she heard a worrying conversation between Miss 'O Manley and Sister. She was just looking at her sleeping brother after finishing her homeworks when the two caretakers stopped just below the nursery's window.

"All I'm saying is that I am surprised that you encourage Igraine with that magic fantasy of hers. What with you being a nun and everything!" said Miss 'O Manley.

"I know what you mean. But just because I'm a nun doesn't mean that I have a right to make her stop dreaming. She is just nine, she's entitled to believe in magic and fairytales. She lost her parents just seven months ago, she's shouldered the care of her brother, had to change city and school just after a traumatic experience. If a book on magic bring her to smile again, who am I to take it away from her?"

"What if all those beliefs about magic make her distance herself from reality? I'm just concerned about her health, both physical and mental. I'm not sure this is the best way to deal with the loss of her parents."

Sister tutted. "You worry too much. Igraine is not estranging herself from real life. She goes to school and her card reports that she's doing very well, she intereacts during lessons and with the other kids. When she is here she plays with the other orphans even if she does spend the majority of her time with Heero, but than again he's her only remaining relative so that's normal. It doesn't seem the behaviour of a girl estranged from reality. She just need a hobby to be enthusiast about like all other kids."

"If you're sure. Just don't let the situation escalate, Mary."

"Of course."

"Are you really comfortable with it? I've met nuns who had gone bonkers at the mere mention of Fairy, let alone magical beliefs."

"Oh posh! We're in the 21st century and I'm not a bigoted idiot! I'm surely not going to start a crusade againt a nine year old girl just for her being a kid and believing in magic, elves and whatnot! Who do you take me for? At her age I wanted a pet unicorn and to marry Prince Charming!"

Miss 'O Manley laughed and started talking about how Carol's grades had dropped in the last period.

Igraine bit her lower lip. Magic was real, not just a fairytale. She knew it, but how would Sister react? Would she yell at her like Mother and hate her or would she still love her and accept her like Daddy did? She didn't want to stop spending time with Sister. Maybe she could tell her. Should she?

It took her three days to reach a conclusion and it was mostly because she misssed Sister and wanted to stop avoiding her. She wanted to still be friend with her but friends didn't keep secrets fro eachothers. She finally managed to corner the nun in Heero's nursery just before lunch.

"Sister, can we talk?"

The woman lokked up from her mending work and smiled at her, nodding.

"Mother always said that magic is the Devil's work. Do you think she was right?"

A little pause. "Well, that's a difficoult thing to decide. It depends I think. This word is very big and there are many things that we do not understand. Sometimes things that happen are unbelievable. There are very mean events who hurts a lot of people without reason and _that could_ be the Devil's work. But it also could be part of a bigger, more beautiful plan that God spins around us. And then there are wonderful acts that heal or bring joy that for us are magical, but cannot be evil. Those are called miracles, dearie. They are God's magical gifts to us."

"So, say that somebody can paint glass without colors, move things around without touching them or stop flames burning an hand: that is not evil right? It's like Daddy said, that god gave me gift, yes?"

Sister blinked. "I guess so. What do you mean that God gave you gift?"

Igrane hesitated a moment or too, eyeing the nun suspiciously. "You won't get mad at me and scream like Mother did, will you?"

Sister Mary frowned. She had a bad feeling about this. For starter she didn't like the look of fear on Igraine's pretty face. And even less was she pleased about the tentative way she spoke the word 'Mother', so formal that she could hear the capital letter. Now that she though about it, this was the first time she had even mentioned her mother, usually it always 'Daddy this' and 'Daddy that'.

"Your mother screamed at you? Why?"

"Look, Sister." the girl sighed before reaching for the window.

Under the disbelieving eyes of the nun, blue, red and gold lines appared on the glass under Igraine's fingers. They spread and curved, changing color and starting to form simple vines of flowers. And was that a little bird?

Sister Mary didn't have the words to describe what had just happened. It had been amazing, so incredible! Her mind was blank. It was not possible. Maybe she was still dreaming?

"Do you hate me now?"

The tiny voice snapped her out of her shock. She quickly moved to reassure her charge. "No dearie, I could never hate you. I'm just surprised. I don't really understand what happened."

"So you won't take me back to grandad's friend to take the demon out of me?"

"WHAT?" she couldn't believe her ears. Take the demon out of her? Oh, this better not be going where she though it was. Who the hell exorcised a kid?

"Wait, dearie. Let's start from the begining: since when have you been able to do that?"

"Since I was six. But I could do strange things even before that. I could move my toys if they were too far away or little things like that. But on my six birthday, Daddy was lighting the candles on my cake, and they were so pretty that I reached for them. Of course I burned my hand, but just for a moment because than they only started to tickle. It was a very nice tickle too so I laughed and played a bit more with them. Mother and Grandad got very mad and yelled at me very mean things, while Daddy was scared that I would get hurt."

Sister Mary thinned her lips: she was starting to have a clearer view of the picture. Apparently her charge hadn't had a good reletionship with her mother. She sounded a bit of an extremist, both her and her father. "And then what happened?"

"A couple of days later Mother and Grandad took me to an old friend of grandad while Daddy was at work. It was really scary, they said that they had to make sure I would be saved so they put me on a rock all tied up and started saying a lot of strange stuff while hitting me with salt and rocks. When the mean man took out a knife and decided they had to cut me open I started screaming at Mother to make them stop. She didn't and I so wanted Daddy to be there and save me."

Sister Mary hugged her tight, horrified by her story. "How did you get away, love?"

"I'm not sure. One moment I was there with the mean people, and the moment after Daddy was standing between me and them, all confused. He said I probably called him to me. When he realized where we were he got as mad as a dragon, he was furious and took me away. He stopped speaking with Mother for almost a year and took all our things away to our own apartement. They made peace only after Grandfather died."

The nun felt her heart break for the child in her arms, especially when she started crying. Lord, how could people be so moronic. To do that to a little child! And her mother had done nothing to stop it. She hoped the woman was rotting in Hell, but it's not like she could tell her daughter that.

"I want him back, Sister. I want my Daddy here, so much!" Igraine sobbed, and Sister Mary had to blink away her own tears while she let her grieve openly for her father.

When she had calmed down, and they had put Heero back to sleep, the babe having probably felt his sister distress, she asked what had happened when they had gone back to her mother. Had the woman tryed to hurt her again?

"Daddy said that we could not trust her with my special gift so I couldn't do strange things in front of her. But when we were alone, Daddy had me try to magic paint glass. So I could start to control my gift, he said. He always loved art and he really treasured my paintings even the non magical ones. He would be proud to see how much better I got! The book of Mr Paul really helped. Now I can even make shadows: I have never been able to do that before, you know?"

The woman smiled at the renowed happiness in Igraine, she was practically squealing now: so cute!

"That's wonderful, dearie. But you have to promise me something now. There are a lot of mean people around, so you can't do magic where others can see you. Promise me not to tell anybody else, and hide your books away, yes? I don't want them to hurt you again."

"What about you and Heero? Hee-chan will need to learn too, you know."

"Heero and I are ok, but nobody else."

"Okay, I promise I'll be careful, Sister."

They hugged again, but were startled apart by the door opening.

"There you are, I searched for you everywhere. You two are late for lunch! What were you gossipping about that was so interesting?" asked them Miss Josie.

"Miracles." answered Igraine.

Miss Josie laughed and patted her head. "Wow! What about some lunch now? Such teological discussions may be clearer with a full tummy, yeah?"

Sister nodded and ushered them toward the door untill only the echo of their conversation remained in the nursery.

"Can I feed Hee-chan myself after lunch, Sister? I can also burp him, I'll be gentle, pleeease?"

"Ok, dearie."

"Yay, you're the best!"

All was well. Sister now knew all the truth, but still loved her!


	4. Chapter 3: A new World

**A.N: Inoticed that the first chapter was full of mistakes so I edited what I noticed and decided to post also chapter 2 and 3 as an apology. After today I'll probably go back to updating once every week. **

**Enjoy, **

**Lori**

* * *

3. A new world

Igraine, almost age 11

Professor Aurora Sinistra appareted at the address given her by Deputy Headmistress Mg Gonnagal in the subhurb of Dublin. She exited the empty lane and marched straight to the doors of heaven Orphanage.

She loved to introduce Muggleborn children to their rightfull world and see their eyes wider with wonder when first seeing magic, but she dreaded those few istances where the parents reacted violently. She hoped this time wouldn't be one of those. It was also her first time not adressing the parents so she wasn't really sure about the protocol: could she tell some adults about magic so the child would have support?

She was led inside and to a modest study by a cheerfull young woman who then introduced her to the Matron, a Miss 'O Manley.

"Goodmorning, Madam. I am Professor Aurora Sinistra of Hogwarts Prep School." she started, showing the enchanted documents the Ministry issued for these kind of situations to have the Muggle not question the validity of the school or notice relevant differencies. "As you can see, we are a very renowned and selective institute. We offer only the very best education and we would like to grant a scholarship to one of your charges, a Miss Maxwell-Yuy."

Miss 'O Manley gaped. "Oh my, that's a surprise! May I have some more details before escorting you to meet Igraine?"

"Of course. We are a boarding school so Miss Maxwell-Yuy would be our guest and responsability for the duration of the school year. The scholarship covers all materials, uniforms, lodging and the train ticket to and from the premises. Normally you would only be responsible to provide her with a way to reach the station and come collect her at the same place for vacations and at the end of term.

Hogwarts courses last seven years and include a varied range of subjects and electives from third year onwards. The fifth and final years' exams are recognized nationally and internationally wise.

As you can see from those papers, our students are selected by way of rigorous screening and only admitted on invite. We do not accept inscription if not backed by our own tests. We always offer around twenty scolarships to kids who wouldn't otherwise be able to affort our tuition and Miss Maxwell-Yuy was one of the lucky ones this year."

"Well that's astounding, it almost seems to good to be true. I don't think I can find something else to ask you at the moment. Would you like to meet Igraine and speak with her?"

Aurora smiled. "Please."

"Then follow me this way. She should be in her room with Heero and Sister Mary, like always."

"Sister Mary?"

"Yes, she's a nun who's been working with us for six years or so. She is also Igraine and Heero's first caretaker so she is the one you'll have to contact for reports or emergencies, while I take care of the everyday managing of the orphanage. This kind of sistem speeds things along."

Oh, she hoped the nun would not be present for her chat with the child. In her experience devout people did not react well to magic. Why once she had been attacked with a pan and a lot of obscenities.

Here they were. Igraine's room was on the small size, with two beds on either side of the door, a wardrobe on the right, a desk below the window and many paintings and trinkets on the walls. There were three people huddled together on one bed reading a book: a kind looking nun around forty, a toddler of maybe two and a girl who had to be Miss Maxwell-Yuy. Aurora was surprised by how beautiful and vibrant both children were. She could detect a magical aura from them and it appeared that the little one was a wizard too. It was the first time in all her years of teaching that she encountered muggleborn children so well attuned to magic. Maybe they were siblings?

She studied them attentively while the matron explain the reason of her visit. They had different colouring: Miss Maxwell-Yuy had a long braid of bronzish hair and gemlike purple eyes, while the boy had short dark hair and intense blue eyes. His skin was darker too, an olive color as opposed to the creamy quality of the girl's. Still, their big eyes had the same almond shape, their lips the same curve and they had identical upturned noses. And their auras felt similar enought for them to be close relations.

Her appraisal was interrupted by the Matron leaving and she smiled at her future student.

"Hello Miss Maxwell-Yuy. It's a pleasure to meet you and you too Sister Mary, wasn't it?"

"Hello Madam."

Aurora took out the Hogwarts letter and passed it to the young lady. "This is your invitation to Hogwarts, with an introduction to the school and the list of materials required. After you've read it I can explain anything you would like to know. Would you prefere a moment or two alone while I speak with your guardian?"

"No, it's okay. You can stay here." the girl smiled, opening the envelope.

She really hoped she would't have to obliviate the muggle.

Igraine gasped and turned enormous, excited eyes on her. "Is it real, Professor?"

"Yes, dear. We are a school for gifted student like you."

"Would this 'school for gifted' have something to do with her powers? And how exactly did you know about it? What are you going to teach her and why, pray tell?" asked sharply Sister Mary.

Igraine answered her before she could. "Magic, Sister. A real magic school, can you believe it? It says so here, look!"

Oh dear! Damage control. Damage control!

"Yes, I know it could be a shock discovering that magic is real, but I assure yo…"

"We already knew that. But you'd better hope you're not going to waltz her away and study or experiment on her, or so help me…"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, Miss!"

She gaped. What? Experiment on her? Huh? And… wait, did she just say…

"You already know about magic?" she squeaked.

"Yes."

"And the wizarding world? How?"

"Yes, yes, didn't I just… Wait a moment. What wizarding world?"

Oh, okay. Familiar ground: explain the WW. She could do that. Breath…

"You see magic, and wizard and witches have always existed, but some centuries ago it was decided that it would be safer for everybody to separate the magical community frm the muggle, non-magical, one. Our two societies have coexisted in parallel for a long time. We have been hidden by spells and enchantements and we have all we could need: shops, schools, hospitals our own Ministry. But sometimes a witch or a wizard is born from a non-magical family, as is the case of Miss Maxwell-Yuy. These children are approached before they reach the right age to attent school and are told all about our world. This is exactly the task I had to fulfill today."

"I see." the nun was incredibly composed. This could be the most shocking, but easier introduction yet. "Where would this school of yours be?"

"Hogwarts is located in an old castle in the scottish Highlands, Sister. All our pupils take a train at Kings Cross from binary 9 ¾."

Sister mary raised an eyebrow. "In London? How would Igraine get there? We're in Dublin."

Oh, yeah. "Well normally the guardians provide a way for the students to reach Kings Cross. If I'm not wrong, if you go Connolly Station there should be a portkey coincidence to Kings Cross. A portkey is an object enchanted to trasport people to one place to another."

"Scotland is very far from here." murmured Igraine "I woudn't be able to come here after lessons, would I?"

"No, Hogwarts is a boarding school. You would be in Scotland for around nine months every year."

The girl's face fell and she sighed. "I won't be able to come, in that case. I'm sorry, Madam."

That surprised Aurora greatly. Usually children were so exited by magic and going to a real castle that they couldn't wait to leave home, only starting to suffer from homesickness once they had reached the castle.

"May I ask why? Because it would be better for your to learn to correctly use your magic. Safer too: for you and the people you are living with."

"I can't leave Heero, Professor. He can't be adopted while I'm away: he wouldn't be safe with normal people. He hasn't learned yet to control his magic. And he needs me here to ground him, perform the purification rituals for him and celebrate the Sabbaths. Sister Mary is great, but she can't do that for him."

Would surprises never end?

"You follow the Old Ways? But I thought that you were a Muggleborn."

"I follow Wiccan traditions. I don't know what Old ways are. I got a book on Wicca when I was nine. Here, let me take it out for you."

Professor Sinistra examined the blue book for a long time. How curious: it contained semplified spells and rituals, but the basic concepts of the Old Ways were reported there correctly. Still, she was sure it had not been written by wizards. Maybe a squib? That needed some research.

"This book was not written in the wizarding world, but the concepts are derived from the Old Ways who are our most sacred traditions. We believe that Magic is sentient and by the sharing of our magic with Earth and Mother Magic we can find harmony in ourself and wih the world. I am very surprised to find that you believe the same and practice rituals very similar to ours because the majority of Muggleborns prefere a scientific approach to magic."

"But that's silly. You can't define magic!"

"No you can't. But it takes time to let go of years of teaching. And the majority of them will never be confortable enought to practice."

"Speaking of the School." started Sister Mary. "Are there only boarding schools she could attend?"

"Unfortunally yes. In Europe all magical institutes are boarding ones."

"Would it be possible to hire tutors?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't recommend it. Being homeschooled unfortunately closes a lot of career opportunities if one doesn't study under a renowned instructor and they are very requested and expensive."

"I can't leave Heero. I just can't, he's more important."

She could understand perfectly well her pledge. Siblings were extremely important in the WW and two as deeply connected by the Old Ways as they were even more.

"I understand, Miss Maxwell-Yuy. If I were you I would wait to take a definite decision. Your answer doesn't need to be sent untill the 31st of July, so there still is time to search a solution. If you wish I will speak with the Headmaster to see if we can find an agreement, is that acceptable?"

"Maybe it would be best to wait and gather more informations, yes. Is there a way we could contact you?" asked Sister Mary.

"You could write me and ask any owl to carry the letter. You can simply address it to professor Sinistra, Hogwarts."

Igraine blinked. "Owls?"

"Yes, owls are our primary mailbirds. They are very intelligent, magic sentive and tend to flock to areas with witches and wizards. If I am not mistaken a pair is now living in the tree just outside your window."

"Well, now I've seen it all."

Aurora laughed at the crestfallen look on the nun's face: of everything she was schocked still by the owls!

"Very well. It's time for me to go. I'll be in touch in a week or two."

"Of course. Thank you for everything, Professor."

"Yeah, thanks a lot Madam."

"It's been a pleasure. Good-bye for now!"


	5. Chapter 4: Board meeting

4. Board meeting

Hogwarts, a week after

"Is anybody aware about the reason we've been summoned for a meeting just a fortnight after the last one?" inquired the sophisticated voice of Lord Slytherin.

"We were speculating on the problem as well, my lord. We reached the conclusion that probably there has to be some mishaps with the preparations for the arrivals of the ministry examiners for O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S." aswered him Lord Potter.

Lord Nott huffed. "It better be nothing so trivial. It's not the first time Hogwarts houses them, I can't see why the Headmaster would need us here for that." he groused.

The Lords composing the Hogwarts Board of Governors continued idly chatting about various new bills of the Wizengamut many of them were part of while they filled in the Coucil Room. It was a spacious stone hall decorated by antiques tapestries and slim, delicately carved columns. In the centre stood a spacious table circled by twelve hight chairs with embroidered cushions depicting the original Governor's family coats of arms. Only the chair reserved for the Headmaster was a plain one.

The seats of the original Founders' Heir were occupied by Lord Slytherin, Thomas Riddle; Lord Hufflepuff, Albert Smith; Lady Ravenclaw, Selene Lovegood née Ravenclaw and Lord Gryffindor, Charlus Potter, who untill a couple months before had also held the Peverell seat. Now it had been passed to his Heir James. The other chairs were reserved for the Black, Malfoy, MacKinnon, Bones, Nott, Vasey and Selwyn lines. Of those only the latter was held by proxy by Lord Lestrange.

The conversations subsided at the entrance of Headmaster Dumbledore, followed by Deputy Headmistress MgGonnagal and the Astronomy Professor Aurora Sinistra.

"Good afternoon, Lords and Ladies. I hope this request for a meeting did not disturb your plans overmuch, but a very interesting situation has been bought to my attention by Professor Sinistra and I felt it better to discuss the matter with all of you!"

A lot of eyebrows were raised. "Well, Albus. That surely piqued our onterest. Would you care to expand on the matter?" asked Lord Gryffindor.

"Of course. I'll leave the stage to the lovely Aurora."

Professor Sinistra cleared her voice and started speaking. "A couple of days ago I was sent in Dublin to introduce magic to one of our muggleborn future pupil. The girl, Miss Maxwell-Yuy is currently living in an orphanage in the Irish capital.

Before you misunderstand, my concerns are not focused on her current living situation, so we won't have to file for an intervention of the Wizarding Childcare Bureau. The orphanage is very small and hosts only eight children who are very well cared for, from what I could see.

No, my first surprise was discovering that Miss Maxwell-Yuy follows a muggle cult called Wicca that is incredibly similarr to the Old Ways."

"Pardon me, did you just imply that the Muggles follow the Old Ways?" interrupted Lord Lestrange, visibly shocked.

"Well, yes. In the last few days I made vast research in this topic and apparently the movement was founded a couple of centuries back by some third generation squibs trying to pass on their wizarding forefathers' traditions. It survived untill now even if very few muggles believe and practice it.

I found out that an american researcher published a treatise on the subject around three decades ago and his studies showed how on fifteen children born to muggle parents following the Wicca twelve would have a magical core of middle to high level.

It's also very interesting to see the way the practical aspects have been semplified to allow nonmagicals to perform them, while the theory has manteined its full original form, if not summarized a bit."

"That is surely interesting, but I don't see how it would concern us as School Governors." drawled Lord Malfoy "While I certanly notice the alarming escape of information about our society, you did specify that it had been happening for centuries and that a very low percentage of muggles gives it credit."

"Oh, yes. Infact, it wouldn't be the point I originally planned to make. I got off topic, you all have my apologies." the woman blushed. "The crutch of the matter is the attending of Miss Maxwell-Yuy at Hogwarts."

"I don't understand. If the child already follows the Old Ways why wouldn't she come to Hogwarts?" asked Lady Ravenclaw.

"Partly it is her following the Old Ways that caused the problem. She didn't practice them alone and she forged a very strong magical connection with her brother. Her two years old little brother. Miss Maxwell-Yuy was incredibly distressed at the idea of leaving him alone in a muggle orphanage for months on end."

Silence.

"I can certainly see the point, now!" murmured lord Slytherin, rubbing his temples. "Being in an orphanage, I can safely presume that they are eachother only relatives, am I right? That would mean that depriving the youngest child of his only magical connection would surely damage his core and render him prone to wild outburst of violent power and no little amount of pain. I'd imagine that Miss Maxwell-Yuy would suffer from withdrawal of family magic as well, if with less complications to the health of her magical core."

"Could the girl not afford to be homeschooled, for Merlin's sakes?" protested Lord hufflepuff arrogantly.

"Try to think before speaking, you idiotic fool!" snapped Lord Slytherin "Can you honestly think that allowing a witch to be educated in a bedamned muggle orphanage is the best solution? Honestly! She could not even practice or have her textbooks without risking a breach of the Statute of Secrecy every few seconds!"

"Even if she could, it would be a waste. She has so much potential, it is unbelievable. I've never felt an eleven years old so well attuned with magic in all my years of teaching." added Professor Sinistra.

A couple of minutes of silence passed while they all thought on the problem (well, all but Lord Hufflepuff who sat there trying not to sulk). Magical children were so precious that only contemplating leaving even just one uneducated in the ways of magic felt like blasphemy.

"Maybe we could see if we could find a magical family for the children to be adopted in." suggested Lady MacKinnon.

"It would be a viable solution only if we had more time." obiected Lord Black. "For an adopted family member to form a connection with the little one strong enough to mute out the one he has with a full blood sibling it would require more than the five months untill next start of term. If we found a family for them we could maybe ask Miss Maxwell-Yuy if she would be amenable to start Hogwarts a year later."

"Not a bad idea, but I have another proposition." intervened Lord Slytherin. "It is possible that finding a compatible family for them and managing to complete all the tests required by the W.C.B for adoptions would take more than two or three years, unfortunately.

The only way to cut the times would be for a Lord to Name them his Wards and bloodadopt them. But it would still risk to mess with their core, pathways and connections so it would be a moot point.

What I see as our best bet is getting the W.C.B to close off their adoptions files in the muggle world, so they wouldn't be separated. After that we grant Miss Maxwell-Yuy a little boon: upon the condition that her grades never drop below Exeed Expectation, we give her leave to spend the weekends with her brother in Dublin. Two days per week should be enought for them to mantain their close connection without relevants controindications. Would it be acceptable for you, my lords?"

A cacophony of agreements passed between the Lords and Ladies.

"Professor Sinistra, would we have to cast many spells to have the muggles not ask many questions about her continuing coming and going?" asked Lord Nott.

"I don't think so. The only person who has enought knowledge about Hogwarts already knows about magic, and is her personal caretaker. Sister Mary, though, has been aware about Miss Maxwell-Yuy's abilities and beliefs for years. The other muggles in the orphanage can be told that Hogwarts is near enought Dublin so as not raising questions. Also, even if the Matron knows about it being a boarding school that only let out during vacations, I could tell her how we just changed our policies to accomodate parents' request to have their children visiting in the weekends."

"A very good idea, yes." nodded Lady Bones.

"Did you say that the girl supevisors knows about magic? Why did you not oblieviate the muggle? That is a grave breach in protocol, Miss! I wouldn't expect such negligience by a Hogwarts' staff member." sniffed lord Hufflepuff gaining not few disgusted looks.

Magic _cracked_ thunderously around Lord Slytherin, but before he could shout and hex the pompous moron, he was beaten to the punch by Lord Peverell.

"Actually milord, her being a witch's caretaker renders her on pair with a parent or guardian who, by the article 12, clause 3b of the Wizengamut Laws, are esented from obliviation on the condition they sign a confidentiality contract no later than thirtyone days after being first told about the Wizarding World's existence."

"So you see, no problem there! And do try to cheer up a little, Tom!" chirped the Headmaster with a happy eye-twinkle. "I'm sure that having somebody they can confide in will also help the two darling children immensely, no?"

"You know me, Albus. I simply am not able to tolerate incompetence and utter idiocy." deadpanned the snake lord. "Going back to the matter on hand, if the child's caretaker is trustworthy will be verified by our investigation on the suitability of the orphanage. What were your thoughts on the matter, Professor Sinistra?"

"Sister Mary is a kind woman, but very protective of them and deeply attached to them. At first when discovering that I knew about Miss Maxwell-Yuy's magic, she vehemently made sure that I was not, in fact, part of a muggle reseach party there to exploit and hurt the girl. She also has made sure to cover any accident they had in the last years so they wouldn't be discovered and ostracized. I am of the opinion that we would all benefit in her continuing knowledge of us."

"We are all agrred, then, that we'll let Miss Maxwell-Yuy go home for weekends? And we'll have the Sister sign a confidentiality contract?" asked the Headmaster.

Eleven 'aye's sounded. "Wonderfull! We can adjourn this meeting, I'd say! Have a very good day everyone!" Albus Dumbledore was then gone in a flurry of turquoise velvet.

"Professor Sinistra, a moment if you please." requested Lord Slytherin. "I would like to acompany you to Dublin when you go next. I'll need to appraise their living condition and I think it would be better if I explained the situation in person. I will also go to the W.C.B to make sure they close their files to muggles in acceptable time and without fuss."

"Very well, my lord. I was planning on going this Friday afternoon, would it be agreeable for you?"

"Perfect. If you leave me the address, I'll se you there at four in the afternoon."

"Well, at least we weren't called here in a hurry because the house-elves had not enought chamberpots for the examiners!"

"JAMES!"


	6. Chapter 5: Shopping

**A.N: hello here is the new chapter and I really hope you'll like it. You are all welcome to leave a review so I know your opinions. Enjoy.**

* * *

5. Shopping

Igraine, age 11

Igraine was so excited that she almost vibrated out of her skin. She couldn't wait for the next day and their trip to Diagon Alley. Thinking back on the last three months there had been so many surprises and changes! The first was, of course, the invitation to Hogwarts. She had been crushed at the realisation that she would have to leave her Hee-chan for her to attend. Luckily professor Sinistra and Lord Slytherin had come back with a solution.

What solution it had been, too! It was perfect!

Still, she had been horrified when Lord Slytherin had explained to Sister and her exactly how dangerous it would be for Heero to stop being near her for long periods of time untill his magical core had properly stabilized (it would take untill he was eight or nine at least, maybe more. It was the reason why they started Hogwarts at eleven.). The way she had always been his costant and practitioning the Old Ways together, even if in a simplified form, had created a deep connection between their magics and suddenly being deprived of eachother presence would hurt them, Heero more so because of his young age.

She had been so shocked that she had risked causing so much pain to her Hee-chan that she had sobbed inconsolably on Lord Slytherin's chest for more than a hour. The Lord had been very understanding and had just hugged her and enveloped her in his own powerful presence. For a moment it had almost felt like coming home.

Sister Mary had been surprised that a so stern and intimidating looking man had been so patient and tender with her, but Igraine had not. From the very first moment she had been in awe with the powerfull wizard. His presence was bigger than the sky and at first just as unreachable. But while his aura was somewhat chilly, Igraine had recognised a hidden soothing streak to it, born from his understanding of their situation like only another orphan could.

After she had calmed down, the Lord had given Sister Mary many pamphlets about the WW and had explained extensively the way her case would be handled. There came the second surprise that day: discovering how much the concept of adoption differed in the two worlds.

Because of the way family connetions worked with the involvement of magic, a magical couple could not adopt any child they wanted, but they had to pass many a test to verify that their magics were compatible otherwise the child could suffer badly from core damage. Lord Slytherin explained that it was the first reason why many magical orphaned children had to live in the muggle world. He also assured her that separating siblings was a punishing offence so Hee-chan and her wouldn't be kept from eachother. For this reason they had made sure that they couldn't be adopted by nonmagical people, but if they wished they would continue searching a magical family for them.

Igraine had had to politely decline this last offer because the idea of having other parents or siblings made her magic very defensive and ill. Nobody could ever replace Dad and Mother and she wasn't ready to try. Also she liked the orphanage and the people in it: it had become home. The only absolutely essential thing was that Heero was with her.

Lord Slytherin had nodded at her answer and revealed that he had felt the same as a child and even as an adult. Being an orphan himself he could understand the way her magic was churning at the idea of other parental connections replacing the severed ones. It was normal, he said, as some people's magic (like theirs) would just refuse to accept that kind of connection after a trauma, while being more open to other kind of bonds instead.

After all that somber talk they had fixed a date for Professor Sinistra to excort them to Diagon Alley (it would be better to shop in London for her first year because of her wand, as Ollivander was the best wandmaker in the Isles).

Now it was almost time and she felt ready to climb the walls. To calm herself, because Hee-chan could feel her pent up energy and it was making him hyperactive and fussy, she decided to read him her new (even if she already knew it by heart) book.

It had been a surprise birthday gift from Lord Slytherin himself! A complete and indepht guide on the Magical World and the Old Ways. The letter that acompanied it wished her a happy birthday, as turning eleven was a very important event, and expressed the Lord's disponobility to answer any remaining question she had. She had loved both the gift and the thoughtfull missive!

Professor Sinistra came the next morning around eleven and guided them in a little unused street nearby before activating a shopbag portkey. They stumbled in a heap of limbs in the back coutyard of some non-yet-identified place and in front of a brick wall.

"This is the back of the Leaky Cauldron, a magical pub, that is one of the three crosspoints with muggle London and the most used. Now to enter you need a wand or you could ask Tom's assistance, he's the barkeeper. Try and remember wich brik I tap." And just like that the wall folded on itself to reveal a busy street of exotic and colourfull shops.

"To the bank first, I'd say, to open an account for you and withdraw your scholarship. Then Ollivander's for your wand, the apothecary, the trunk shop, and last we'll procure your uniforms and books. If you wish to save a bit more money for refilling your supplies during the year I can show you a little less known shop that gives great discounts for Hogwarts students during all August. Also you could buy used books."

Sister Mary let out an humming agreement. "That sounds like the best plan!"

Igraine was too occupied looking around in awe and making sure that Heero didn't run off to care where they were to go first. She took a firm hold of his little hand and herded him closer to their adult companions, not noticing the fond looks her protectiveness gained by both women.

The walk to the bank was filled by Heero's merry chatter that, being half in english and half in japanese, only Igraine could follow. When they reached Gringotts and were in sight of the goblins, Heero squealed in delight and took off like a missile, crashing in one of the guards and hugging the creature's leg with all the strenght he could muster. "Wook, Duo nee-chan! It's so Kawaii, can I kweep it?"

Igraine giggled at the grumpy look the goblin's face when he couldn't detach the sudden leach from his person. "Heero! I apologize, Guard-san. My otouto is very young still, he didn't mean to offend you." she said to placate him, bowing a little. Then she tried, and failed, to lead her brother away.

The other guard snickered before adopting a menacing scowl.

"Come, Hee-chan. We need to go. You can come say goodbye to him in a bit, ne?"

"Yes, limpet. Go away with her, go before thieves manage to enter while I'm distracted by you. Shoo! And don't you dare to come back!" grumbled the goblin, earning a muflled giggle by his colleague.

"Sorry again, Guard-san. Have a less stressful day!"

Inside the bank and out of the guards earshot, Igraine huffed. "You could have helped me, Sister, you know?!"

The two women laughed. "Sorry, dearie. But I was trying not to laught. I don't think the poor thing would have appreciated it."

After they had calmed down and finished all the boring burocracies, all the while keeping a firm hold of her brother, lest he traumatized some other poor goblin, they went to Ollivander's. The aura emitting from the shop was a bit nerve inducing and Heero started to cry and refused to enter. Knowing that Sister Mary was deeply curious about this new world, Professor Sinistra offered to stay outside with the child.

About fifteen minutes and 7 galleons and 12 sickles later they exited the shop with her new rosewood and unicorn hair wand ("such a sensitive, gentle wand. Perfect for artful charms and enchantements. And faithfull to boot! Take very good care of it, my dear!") safely tucked away in an arm holster.

The Apothecary was packed full of clients, but they managed to find everything with relative ease. They had to wait in queue to pay, but it was nothing unmanageable because Heero was too enchanted by all the new things to be a brat.

After they had procured a trunk and a bookbag, Sister Mary insisted to buy everyone lunch so they went back to the Leaky Cauldron for a well deserved break, in wich her impossible little brother kept trying to sneak to the table next to their, who was occupied by five very hostile goblins (not that their grimaces deterred him even a little!).

The early afternoon saw them traipsing along a less crowded street. Misty Alley was a parallel of Diagon and housed mostly foregneir shops. Professor Sinistra guided them to a tastefully decorated clothes shop called "Mme Aiguille's Boutique".

Chosing wich type of uniform she would wear was a lot of fun for the orphan, who hadn't gone on a shopping spree of this magnitude since her ninth birthday with her father. She decided to buy only six uniforms as the professor assured her that the house elves cleaned them every night.

The clothing was comprised by six white, cotton, button up shirt with short sleeves (they would change to her house color after her Sorting), black, plisseted skirts reaching just under her knees, gray ties that would later sport her house's mascot and black and neutral thights (because she really hated socks that came higher than her ankles: they just wouldn't stay up and they itched!). Over all she would wear an open robe: she had a black woolen pair for winter, two cotton ones with long sleeves for middle season and, her favourites, two incredibly thin gauze robes with no sleeves. She was also advised to purchase a pair of black moccasins that would grow with her for three sizes.

Sister Mary also insisted to buy a modest new wardrobe of wizarding clothes for both her charges as a late birthday gift and early Christmas one.

Now only her books missed, and thanks Merlin, Morgana and Nimue for that because she was knackered and Heero had dropped off in Sister's arms. The second hand bookstore they went to was dusty and very small, but luckily the tomes were in very good contition so in the end she was perfectly happy with her purchases. She especially adored the charms and transfiguration textbooks: they had belonged to the same student and were filled with very neat and useful notes on the borders. She had better versions of them at a lower price!

Their last stop of the day was Gringotts again (and didn't the guards look relieved that Heero was sleeping!) to deposit her remaining money. Of the 200 galleons of her scholarship she still had 73 galleons, 6 sickles and 11 knuts, all in all a good sum. Professor Sinistra was sure that she would have more than enough to refill her potions, notebooks and parchement supplies (she wouldn't need ink and quills 'cause she had chosen a fountain pen enchanted with endless ink, a bit expensieve on first impression but so worth it in the long run) and in the eventuality that she ruined some of her more expensive gear like cauldrons, potions tools or protective gloves she could afford new ones.

In the end, Igraine couldn't help but feel very well prapared for Hogwarts.


End file.
